Recently, as data is shared between mobile devices in a vehicle through wireless communication connection such as Bluetooth or WiFi, the need to provide a linked service is increasing. However, using the linked service is actually inconvenient for a user because the wireless connection process is complicated.
A related art connection scheme necessarily requires a manual connection process performed by user's operation. Also, the user's operation may have at least several steps when a vehicle AVN/Audio/AVNT system is operated.
However, due to the difficulties in the connection steps, most users neither use wireless Internet connection well, nor know related functions. That is, there is a limitation in that a user cannot exactly understand the Bluetooth or WiFi connection process because the connection process is complicated and a manual for guiding the connection process is written with technical terms, and a user does not try relevant connection-based functions because the user feels difficulties in the beginning.